Love Me or Hate Me
by blackisthenewpink16
Summary: THIS story is a FanFiction between Caius and Bella. Edward dumps Bella and she is heartbroken. No where else to go she decides to go to the Volturi and request to be turned into a vampire. Once there Aro is more than please to recieve her because of her extraordinary gift. Marcus really doesn't care. Yet, Caius is the only on with a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Hi loves!

I'm kinda nervous about this FanFiction because it's a Twilight one and this would be my first attempt at one.

But, anywhoo let's get

So, here we goooo!

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

Edward was leading me to our meadow.

He had a grim look on his face, so what every he had to tell me was inportant.

We stopped where Edward first told me what he really is.

He stopped and leaned on a tree.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What is it Edward?"

"Us."

"What about us?" I asked carefully.

"I- I- can't do this anymore."

"What, what do you mean?" But I knew excatly what he mean't, he was tired of me.

"I can't pretend anymore, I can't pretend to love you anymore."

"What?" I asked in a broken whisper.

My world began to crummble right under me.

I was already as fragile as glass and he throws this at me, I thought he loved me. He said that...he said that.

"I can't will myself to pretend I love you when I don't,the only reason I showed affection was your blood."

"But- I thought"

"You thought wrong Bella, and my family and I can't be around you anymore, I hope you understand."

He kissed my forehead and he slowly walked away.

I stood there I didn't feel anything nor did I notice getting into my truck and driving home.

Luckily, Charlie wasn't home I wasn't up to facing him.

When I closed my door I let all my rage lose I broke every picture with him or them in it.

I screamed and yelled then when I was done I knelt down in the glass and cried and cried.

Then I drifted to a dream, something Carlise explained to me.

The cloaks, the castle, and The Guard and Cauis.

I awoke from my dream.

"The Volturi?"

-A week later-

"You sure you want to go Bells?" My dad, Charlie asked.

"Yes dad, I know I must go just leave Forks and try to forget about the Cullens."

"Who's going to cook for me?" He asked, sounding like a 5 year- old.

"Dad, don't tell me Sue Clearwater doesn't come over here every day and cook for you, I've been out of the kitchen every since-"

"Yeah, Bells I know." He said.

Once I packed everything in my room I walked downstairs to meet Charlie at the door.

"Hey, Bells this is something I wanted to give you before you left." He said talking a yellow envelope if the end table.

", this'll keep ya grounded for a while."

I looked in the yellow thick envelope.

I looked inside.

I gasped.

It had to be at least a thousand in here.

"Dad, I can't accept this,you took this out of you're retirement fund." I said looking him square in the face.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I want my little girl to have a cushion, and this will help you for a while. Don't worry about me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, promise me you'll be okay."

"I promise, now go and live you're life."

I saw a mist of tears in his eyes.

Now my father is not one to show emotions a lot so when I saw that I turned all giddy.

"Dad, you're about to cry."

He stiffned up.

"No, I'm not just have something in my eye that's all." He said.

"Yea right dad." I said giving him another hug.

"Make sure you call me when you're plane lands."

"I will dad."

He closed the door behind me.

I let in a deep breath, I knew I wasn't coming back for awhile.

(A/N- Bella is totally OOC, she really made a U turn in the story once Edward left. I really hate that she was in such a depressing mood and didn't get lifted up until Jacob came. So, she's a little fiesty,speaks her mind, but still a innocent young woman)

Cauis P.O.V

I watched from my throne as a vampire who fooshily went around drinking from humans during the day. I really was tired of seening him, very tired.

"Juarad, my friend how many times have we went over not to eat humans in broad open daylight." Aro said in his sicko sweet manor,he talked to them as though they were children who were been scorned.

I grimanced.

"Come now Aro, just kill him already." I growled.

"Brother, be patient." He raised his hand and used that same tone on me.

But the man on trial knew that Aro overly joyful voice was not a good thing by far.

"Now as I was saying, Jurad I'm really tired of seen you in the throne room each decade."

The vampire had fear in his eyes.

Something I enjoyed a lot.

"Now I give you a choice either be thrown in the dugeon or be killed."

"I-I-" he stuttered.

"Tick-tock, times up."

"Flex."

Flex had the man ripped to pieces and thrown into the infurno before a mere human could blink their eye.

"Finally, I swear Aro I think you show too much remorse."

"You can't just jump to a automatic death brother."

"If they did the crime, they must pay the consequences." I said

Bella's P.O.V

I watched as all the structured of the authenic Italian buidings passed my by in a blur

By sunset I was pulling up to the front of the Volturi castle.

I looked a the entrance and was confused as to whether or not to just walk in or knock.

Before I made my decision the tall doors creaked open.

Coming through the doors were Demtri.

"Ahh, Isabella lovely as ever." He said looking over my body.

I chuckled.

"Demtri, just as undead as ever."

He laughed.

That was the first time I heard a Volturi vampire laugh, except Aro's creepy laugh.

"Please, come in"

I began walking into the main hallway that had rows of Volturi portraits.

I stopped at the one on the end.

God, he was gorgeous.

His blonde hair stopped at his shoulders and he had a deep frown in his face.

You could clearly see that he wasn't anymore than 20 something well that's when he stopped aging.

Cauis.

Something about him is very addicive.

"Aaah, my dear Isabella what brings you to our home." Aro said.

"Immm, well I would like to become a vampire."

"A vampire, and what about your Edward?"

"He, umm broke up with me."

"Ohh, I'm so sorry my dear."

By his voice, he wasn't.

"So, you want to become one of us?" He said thoughtful.

"Aro, brother, you can't seriously be thinking to turn this, human into one of us."

"Yes, I mean she would make a wonderful addition to the clan." He said gleeful.

"I won't stand this thing being one of us."

I was seriously getting wounded by his words.

But, for some reason this was making him more attrative.

"You don't have to agree to this at all, brother."

"Well, I am a king, and I have a say in everything that goes on in here."

"Well, I say she is joining and I want her on my guard."

"Fine." He sneered.

"Ans brother."

"What?"

"Show Isabella to her room."

His eyes darted to me.

"Why can't one of the guards show her

"Because brother I want you too." Aro said

Caius glared at Aro, then walked over to me.

"Come human." He said

I quickly scurried behind him.

I couldn't keep up with his long strides.

I guess he saw that and he slowed down.

"Keep up." He growled.

He stopped at a huge oak door.

It creaked when he opened it.

"These are you're quaters, get ready for dinner."

I turned around to say something, but he was gone.

I sighed and sat on my bed.

Sooooooooooo what ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3- Mixed Emotions

I was still laying on my bed pondering if I made the right descison.

Then I thought, hell yeah no way am I letting anyone break me anymore.

The fragile girl is gone.

The one who wanted Edward gone.

(A/N- For whoever is wondering, Jacob isn't in the picture because, Sam didn't find Bella; therefore they're relationship didn't progress.)

I wanted someone to treat me as a equal, not some soft hearted girl that will faint with every scary or gory action.

I want to feel what it is like to have a deep hard passionate kiss.

Not those feathery kisses Edward lands on my lips; is if they'll start to crumble.

But, with Cauis he makes me feel all hot, even of he doesn't touch me.

And his gaze it sets me on fire with one glance.

I want Cauis, he has more experince than Edward.

More mascline than Edward.

God, I'm falling for someone who I know doesn't share the same feelings.

There was a slight knock at the door.

"You can come in."

In came, I'm thinking Jane.

"Hi Bella, Cauis told me to help you with your outfit for dinner tonight." She said as she walked to a door.

And behind it was every sensible girl dreams.

It was a closet filled with silk gowns, real high heeled shoes.

"This is your closet." Jane said walking into the room.

"And behind this door is your where all your jewlery is held."

God, I really am on the verge of a fashionsita overload.

They're were topaz, diamonds, rubies, shappires,

"Wow, Jane this is amazing." I said.

My breath was literally taken away.

"I know, Master Aro told me too make sure you were settled nicely."

"Well, I really appericate it."

"No problem, now I'll give you time to get dress for dinner."

She said closing the door behind her.

Cauis P.O.V

I was so furious.

I could a human be my soul mate.

She was worthless to me, and to top it all off she's the Cullen's old play toy.

I don't do hand me downs.

"Brother, why won't you give Isabella a chance." Aro said sitting behind his desk, as I paced his floor.

"Because, she's a mudane and you know how I feel about them."

"I really don't know why your making a big deal, we use to be humans ourselves what being a vampire for all these years have made you forget about who you are?" Aro asked

"I'm Cauis Volturi." I sneered stopping my pacing.

"Before that."

I growled.

"I have no time for your silly games, Aro." I said storming to my chambers.

Aro's P.O.V

"Brother, I'm very worried about Cauis." I said to Marcus.

"Aro, you know he is a stubborn as a mule, it will take great pursuding from Isabella and the bond to pass his wall he's put up."

I laced my fingers together.

"Can you tell how long?"

"Not long, as long as Cauis doesn't do anything stupid, Isabella will invite him with open arms."

"Whooo, this is so exciting. I can't believe our brother has found his mate."

But, the question is will he break Isabella's heart.

And ruining my chances

Isabella's P.O.V

I was nervous about dinner tonight.

I mean how will Cauis react.

Something is pulling me to him, like a lifeline.

If I don't have him close it is as though someone ripped out part of my heart and left a big black gaping hole.

I was also confused.

Why do I have such strong feelings for him.

I shook the thought off.

I really don't care, I just know I want him.

So, with me trying to get him to fall for me I need to dress like it.

I chose a satin night blue dress that had a deep neckline that showed just enough clevage.

It had diamonds leading form the bust to the lower hem.

I really felt like I belonged with the royal vampires.

To finish off my outfit I slipped on satin flats with diamonds, and a set of diamond studs.

Now time to wow Cauis.

Cauis P.O.V

I was leaving the feeding chambers and headed to the rarely used kitchen.

Ginna was making Chicken Alfedo.

"Master Cauis." She said slightly bowing her head.

I nodded my head in her direction, barely glancing her way.

Aro and Marcus were sitted at the long dining table.

"Brother, have you gathered yourself?" Aro asked

"I won't be calm until the human is gone."

As were speaking of her she came waalking into the kitchen.

My eyes must have widened two sizes.

Infront of me was the most tantlizing being I've ever seen.

She looked so sexy in her dress that showed her small curves.

Her brown rich hair was combed over her shoulder.

I sniffed the air.

It was tainted with the smell of Strawberried and Freesia's.

"Isabella, we're quite over dressed for dinner are we?" Aro asked

She ducked her head and blushed.

It was quite cute.

What was I thinking?

She's human, no sexual appeal there.

"Well, com eat." Marcus said

As she walked passed me her scent scent blood straight to my groin.

I haven't had an erection since I was a human.

I frowned and sat as far as I could from her.

"My this is quite delious." The human complimented.

"Thank you Isabella." Ginna said cleaning up.

The table was quite.

Aro and Marcus were in a hushed conversation.

I on the other hand was staring at Isabella.

She was a sight.

Her pale skin complimented her deep brown eyes.

Which held so many hidden secerts about her.

I wish to explore every inch of her soft creamy skin.

Fuck

I can't stop this feeling.

She's my mate and I can't deny this any futher.

I just have to own up to my feelings.

But, after Athendora can I move on?


	3. Chapter 3

Aro's P.O.V

I was so happy as I watched Cauis start to accpet the bond with Isabella.

I was filled with happines.

Even though he is accpecting it;A that doesn't mean Cauis won't do something stupid.

Every since the battle with the Children of the Moon he has been a cold bastard.

He thinks he is a monster in every aspect.

And his ex wife Athenodora.

That woman turned what Cauis is today; a heartless cold person you'd think father was Satan.

Hopefully, Isabella will change that.

A week later

Bella's P.O.V

(W: Some sexual content)

I was sitting in my chambers reading my worn copy of Wuthering Heights.

I was always taken into this wonderful world of love and history.

I had my head in the book when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in."

It was Jane again.

"Hi Jane."

"Isabella." she greeted

"Bella, please just Bella."

She smirked.

"Bella, Master Cauis wants you to meet him in the gardens."

The Volutri Gardens.

I've been wanting to visit there, but I didn't want to intrude.

"And he wants you to wear, something nice."

"Thanks Jane."

She nodded her head.

I went to my closet and began looking around the massive closet.

I finally found the perfect outfit.

It was a white summer dress with some white wedge heels, I also decided on some small looped earrings.

Once I was ready I slightly opened the door to find Flex hulking over me.

I let out a small yelp.

"Flex, what are you doing?" I sqeaked

He smiled

"Master Cauis wanted me to come get you."

"Well, you don't have to stand at my door like that."

He just shurgged his shoulders and began to walk down the hall.

I tried my best to match his long strides with no sucess.

"Here we are." He said stopping at the double glass doors.

"Thanks."

"No prob, now if you'll excuse me time to feed." He told me as though that was the most natural thing in the world.

I let out a unsteady breath.

I pushed open the doors.

Once, I walked for awhile I saw Cauis had his back towards me.

His whitish blonde hair was moving with the slight breeze.

I slowly walked towards him.

"Hi."

He was slient and his face was set in stone.

"Cauis."

His blood red eyes traveled towards me.

"Cauis, what's wrong?"

He was steady looking at me.

"You know I had a wife before you."

"No."

"Athendora."

He grabbed my hand and led me to a small pond beside was a stone bench.

The scenery was so much better than the meadow Edward showed me.

"Isabella, before we really progress our relationship there a few things I need to tell you."

I nodded my head.

"As I said before, I was married to Athendora."

I wished he stop saying that, I'm not the jealous type, but he's with me now.

Oh, shutup Bella he wants to be with you.

But, I'm unsure, because he hasn't even said he loves me.

I sighed.

I don't need to be such a bitch, he needs time, and I'll give it to him.

"At the time, I thought I loved Athendora. She was sweet, caring, and everything I every wanted."

"Then she started to act distant." He let out a cold chuckle.

"Then, I noticed why, she slipped up. She covered her scent, but one night she didn't. She smelt like-the Cullen boy."He hissed

My eyes widned.

"Edward had an affair with your wife?"

"Yes, but she said she was lonely and she needed the company."

"How long was this ago."

"Decades before your birth Isabella. This was the time that Aro wanted Carlisle to visit. So, Athenora took it in her intrest and suduced the Cullen boy, and I being the fool I was took her back. So, that contuined for a couple of decades and I had enough and snapped."

I sat and listened.

I was disgusted with Edward and Athendora would do such a thing.

"That's why it's hard for you to open up."

"Sadly yes." He turned towards me.

"I want to give you the world,but-"

"You're still cut up about it."

He placed a cold hand on my cheek and began caressing it.

"I'm glad I found you."

I snuggled into his hand.

"Me too."

He moved his hand to mine.

"I want to show you something."

"What?" I asked smiling.

He had a slight smirk on his face.

"Follow me." He saod as he pulled me through the endless flowers, trees, rose bushes until we reached the glass doors.

"Hold on." He whispered in my room before he snatched me up and began running through the castle.

We stopped at a dark oak door.

"You draw and paint. Am I correct?"

"Yes." I answered slowly.

He opened the door.

I gasped.

"This is my art studio."

"Cauis, this is amazing." I whispered.

His arms came across my waist and pulled me towards him.

"I hoped you liked it."

"Like it, I love it."

"Good, because you're the only who has been and every will be in here."

"So, you're sharing your studio with me."

"Yes Isabella, whatever is mine is yours Il mio amore, because we are mates and share everything." He whispered in my ear which sent chills down my spine.

I'm not trying to compare the two, but Edward has never made me feel this way.

I moaned as he trailed slow kisses up my neck.

I can't believe simple kisses are turning me on.

I felt my panties slowly damping with moisture.

I heard Cauis sniff.

"Mmmm... Isabella your aurosal smells so sweet."

I felt him lift up my dress and press his finger against the outer layer op my panties.

"My Isabella, just one touch makes you so hot." He whispered.

I let out a small whimper.

He turned me around and caught me in a passionate kiss.

It set my whole body on fire.

I've never felt anything like this, it blew my first kiss out of the water.

I felt Cauis's cold tongue dart out across my lips; I welcomed it and we fought for domiance.

His tongue was driving me insane, I felt as though I would faint any moment now, I'm guessing he could tell because the next thing I know I'm aganist the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist and aganist the wall.

Then there had to be a knock on the door.

We stopped, Cauis's eyes darken with lust.

"This better be good." He hissed as he place me back on the floor.

He shifted himself where his friend wasn't showing.

I let out a giggle.

"Don't be so happy, you're finishing." He said

God, I need new panties.

He opened the studio door to reveal a smiling Demtri.

"What Demtri."

"Ummm, the other masters would like to have a word with you." He said trying to hide his laugh.

Cauis hissed at Demtri.

"Tell them I will be there shortly."

"Yes sir."

Once Demtri was gon Cauis sighed.

"Well, Isabella I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Do you need me to lead you back to the castle."

"No, I wanna stay here awhile."

"Okay Isabella."

He kissed my forehead before he left.

God, I love him

Cauis P.O.V

I was sexual furstrated because of my damn brothers.

I stormed into Aro's room.

"Aro, what is so important that you need me."

"Sorry brother, I take it you and Isabella was busy."

"And I take it it's none of your damn busniess."

"Tisk Tisk, temper temper."

"Shutup, don't do that giddy attitude crap." I growled.

"My brother, your bonds with Isabella has strengthen over a short period." Marcus said from his seat in the corner.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, one more step and you're mates forever." He said with a small smirk.

I sigh.

"Why must you two always bother me?"

"Because Cauis, you're the youngest." Aro said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Did you call me to pesture me?"

"No, it is actually about Isabella."

"What about her?"

"Sulpica wants to meet her."

"What? I can't believe this you're actually letting someone inside the tower."

"I mean why not? I trust Isabella."

I eyes him wearily.

"Can Sulpica control her bloodlust?"

"Why yes, with passing colors."

"Fine. But, one trickle of blood leaves her body it's you're head Aro."

He chuckled.

"Alright brother."

I turned to check in on my mate.

? P.O.V

I looked as the human painted a amazing portrait of him.

I hissed.

"Why must I always lose?"

Isabella dear watch out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up extra early to finish my portrait.

It was so beauitful. From the red eyes to the pale white skin.

As I looked at the portrait I was quite proud of myself.

"I've never seen Cauis smile before."

I turned around.

"Aro." I acknowledge.

"It's nice though. You caught his facial features quite brlliantly."

He said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"But, I didn't come here to talk about you're painting. I came here to talk about you're change."

"What about it?"

"Who do you want to do it? But, I'm pretty sure I alreadly know."

"Cauis." I said without thinking.

"Very well. And the date, Isabella."

"Chirstmas."

"Chirstmas?"

"Yes." I turned towards him.

"You celebrate Chirstmas, don't you?"

"Why no this castle hasn't celebrated a chirstmas in over 500 years."

"Well, we're about to change that, we're gonna have a chirstmas. This year."

"Well Isbe-"

"Nope. Don't wanna hear we're celebrating Chirstmas and that's final." I said pushing Aro out the door.

"Once I see Sulpica we'll discuss this."

"Okay, I can't not wait for you're change." Aro said

"Ummm okay." I said quickly closing the door.

I was still very anixous around Aro.

with him being a narcissist and all.

I sighed.

There was a soft knock on the door.

I opened the door and saw a smiling Jane.

"Hi Jane, what do you need?"

"Master Aro and Cauis would like me to take you to the East tower to see Mistress Sulpica."

"Umm, let me finish up in here and I'll meet you later."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

I covered my portrait and turned the lights out.

I heard something fall.

I looked back to see my potrait on the floor.

I slowly walked over to the painting and saw it in shreads.

"What the-"

"Isabella." A female's voice said.

I looked up and saw a woman in a red satin dress.

"What- what did you do?"

"Marking what's mine."

"Jan-" A cold hand came down over my mouth.

"Say one word and I'll kill you were you stand."

I felt hot tears threating to spill.

Jane... Help.

Jane's P.O.V

I was waiting for Bella watching the birds fly from one tree to another.

It was taking her a long time.

I walked back to the art studio and opened the crack door.

"Bella what's- Bella... Bella!" I began screaming.

The drapes were wide open and the painting she was working on was in shreads.

I quickly ran back to the castle running past my brother and Demtri.

I ran into the throne rooms.

They're were currently in a trial.

"Masters... Bella."

"What about my Bella?" Master Cauis growled.

"She's gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's P.O.V

My head was killing me.  
I slowly fluttered my eyes. Then my eyes snapped to attetion.  
I was in a dark room. No, a cave.  
"Well, I see someone has awakening." A voice whispered.  
I looked into the darkness behind the bars.  
"What do you want from me?" I yelled at the body hid in the darkness.  
"You have something that belongs to me?"  
"What? I haven't did anything to you! I don't even know you!"  
The female came into veiw in the slight light that came through the barred windows.  
She was quite... gorgeous.  
Blonde hair, pale skin, striking model worthy features, and red ruby eyes.  
"You did take something from me.. you took my Cauis."

Cauis P.O.V

I was trying to process what Jane was saying. My Isabella was gone.  
I let out a bloodcurling growl. My vision turned red and hazey. My mind went blank.  
I rose from my throne and swung Jane into the wall.  
I grabbed her neck and saw the cracks that was forming from my grasp. There was a growl somewhere in the silent room. Probably Alec. I have no time for his short temper, if he has a problem with me he can come get his death wish. All of my attetion was finding my mate.  
"I told you to watch her with you life." I hissed.  
"I know-"  
"You didn't do so well now did you. I outta rip you limb from limb Jane."  
"Wait. I know who took her."  
I released her.  
"Who?"  
"You're ex-wife."  
I was in shock. I think I'm the first vampire to every be in shock.  
I felt the dark cold feeling that started to vanish come back over my soul.  
"Find Athenodora. And bring her to me, I want her head."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's P.O.V

I admit sitting in a cave with a sadistic vampire wasn't put on my list of things to do before I die. And, it's not pleasing. All Athendora did was rant on how Cauis will fall into her arms and leave me deserted.

I sighed. Boring.

"Say Isabella, what dress should I wear to Cauis and I wedding dress." She said twirling around in a white linen gown.

I was slient hoping my Cauis would find me.

I hate been a damsel in distress, but looks like I have no choice.

Cauis P.O.V

I've spent all my nights searching for my Isabella.

I swear on my unbeating heart that Antherdora will have the most tortureous death.

"Master Cauis." Jane said.

"What?" I hissed.

I was still pissed at her, if she was on alert this wouldn't have happen.

"We have a lead on Athendora."

"What? Tell me."

"Demtri believes she's in a cave North of Volterra."

"We move now."

Edward's P.O.V *wasn't expecting this were you? haha*

We were at the Denali's home in Alaska.

I was able to get my mind off of Isabella.

My Isabella. How I miss her. I want to call her everyday, but with my family still grieving her 'rejection' of us I wouldn't be able to.

(A/N: You guys I'm sorry but I just had to say this. What the hell is wrong with Kirsten Stewart?! The girl ruined something so perfect as K-Rob... I'm so sad. I'm nevebr gonna see her in the same way. But, I will not hate her, because every relationship is perfec But, Rob just had to take her back... Okay I have that off my chest. On with the story!)

She was my singer. The one who held me bound to her by her sweet blood. I've tasted her before and I admit I couldn't get enough. The sweet taste of her warm blood had me hooked. Yet, there was another... from long ago not Tanya. But Athendora. Her beauty drove me to her. Her seductiness was alluring. Her charm... tantlizing.

The Denail and my coven with out hunting. The only ones left were Alice and I.

As I was thinking of my Isabella Alice gasp.

I cursed under my breath knowing what she saw.

"Alice..." I started.

"Edward. You lied to us... you decieved us about Bella so you could be with Athendora."

"Alice, if you let me explain."

"I'm telling." She said zooming out the house.

I ran after her the trees zipping by in a blur. I matched Alice's strides with ease and tackled her to the forest floor.

"Look pixie, tell anyone what you've found out I will dismantle you."

I saw the fear and spunk in her eyes.

"You'll regret this... Edward."


	7. Chapter 7

Cauis P.O.V

As soon as I recieved the infomation from Jane I had the guard look for my Isabella. We were currently searching every cave in northern Volterra (I know there no caves in Volterra, just follow alone.) It was becoming very furstrated.

"Master,if you will come here." Demtri said.

It was a cave we haven't checked.

I smelled Isabella's scent throughout the cave.

I growled.

"Search." I whispered.

Bella's P.O.V

I was so tired.

My mouth was dry from lack of water, my stomach grumbles for food.

"Isabella, you're quite the harlot. I mean I admire you. You've taken both of my men from me. Edward not really."

What is she talking about... I was too tired to comprend her word.

I suddnely felt a sharp sting aganist my cheek as my head snapped to the side.

"You bitch. You took my power. My control over Cauis. My role as queen. Gone, because of you."

My heavy eyes looked at the raving blonde.

My cheek stung and I felt blood trickle down my cheek.

"How...how... did I take Ca..uis away... from youuu if I wasn't bornnn?" I slurred.

"Mmmmm, you know how Bella. As a demon sent from down below. Before, you were even born you spun you're black web to ruin my life. You made Cauis see through my charm. You made him smell my lover, Edward upon my skin.

As I was hanging to the thread of consciousness I had left I listened to Athendora words. She has lost her marbles. She's beyond crazy... beyond insane.

As my eyes close I saw my savior. Cauis.

Cauis P.O.V

As we raced down to the pit of the cave, I heard the familar ranting of Athendora.

"So, you little whore, you will fill my wrath, and both men will be mine." She said as she raised her hand to strike my Isabella.

Before a human could blink their eye I had Athendora aganist the wall.

"You dare raise you're hand to my mate? You're queen?" I growled. I was beyond furious, I was pissy hot. I was hot for Athendora's ashes grounded in my hand. For head to be at my feet.

"Cauis honey, you can surely do better than that human. You could have me?" She purred.

I tightned my hold on her which broke her vocal chords and caused her to gasp and struggle under my grip.

"Give me the sword." I told Alec

I felt the cold heavy metal touch my palm.

The sword of 1,000 demons. This sword has been in my family for years. It has touched a many demon. Every strike of the sword feels as though a hundred flames have licked upon you're skin.

"Hold her." I told Flex and Demtri.

They held Athendora down as I slashed the black blade across her skin.

Her mute sceams pleased me. She disntigrated with each swipe.

Once there was no more I placed the sword back into the sheath and gave it to Alec

Once, I saw that they handled Anthedora's ashes I turned towards the direction my mate was in.

She was in the arms of Jane.

"Thank you, that will be all." I said.

She gave me a nod as she handed me my Isabella.

I looked down at Isabella.

My heart contracted at the horrid scar she had across her face.

"I will forever love and protect you my Isabella. Always." I whispered.

Okay... I'm sorry I made Athendora a basketcase, but I lovvve crazy people like her!

-_- Get some help Athendora... oh wait... YOU'RE DEAD!

*Evil Cackle*


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella's P.O.V

I was happy to be home.

With my Cauis. And away from the crazed manic Athendora. I watched the sunset over Volterra. It was such a wonderous place. So, much to do. That gave me an idea, I wanted to explore it. The last time I was running through like a madwoman for Edward.

I smiled and went to Cauis's study.

Once I was in front of the cherry wood door I knock softly.

"Can a vampire get any peace around here? Come in."

I shuffled in.

"Isabella, my love I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said as he came around his desk to face me.

"That's okay, um Cauis I have a question to ask."

"What is it il mio amore?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could go into Voltrrea."

"No." He said leaning back in his chair.

"But,"

"No. Isabella I've lost you once, and I swore I would protect and love you forever. I forbid you from going."

I stood there pouting like a little child.

"Fine. Don't let me go." I whined storming a his office.

When I was coming out of Cauis I saw Sulipica.

"Isabella why what's the matter?"

"Cauis won't let me go into town."

She smiled.

"Bella, tesoro it's call seduction."

"I have to seduce him?"

"Yes, I do it all the time with Aro."

"Really? But, he wouldn't fall fork my charms."

"Yes, he will. Just try it."

"Thanks Sulipica."

"You're welcome child."

Ever since I've returned I've met Sulpica and we've become great friends.

*Flashback*

"What if she doesn't like me Cauis?" I asked as I paced my room.

"I'm pretty sure she'll love you, everyone in the castle does."

"But, she's been the only woman besides Reenta, Athendora, Didyme, and Jane in you all life."

"So, you're my mate and if she doesn't like you then cazzo her."

"Alright, I hope she does..."

I stood outside Sulipica's room scared to knock on the door.

Come on Bella, what could happen?

Well, she could suck me dry, but she'll have to deal with Cauis.

I lightily knocked on the door.

A slender woman with maghoney brown hair the same shade as mine except more with more gloss.

Her eyes were a striking lava red.

"You must be Isabella."

"Yes,"

"I heard so much about you, come in come in." She said ushering me into the room.

She sat me down on a plush red velvet loveseat.

"So, you're my brother's domatore?"

"I haven't really studied Itallian. What does that mean?"

"Oh, silly me tamer. You've finally tamed the cold beast in Cauis."

"Ohh, that. It's not easy to keep him under control."

"It just takes time dear." She said sipping, a tea cup full of... blood.

After that we talk as though we were old friends.

*Present*

I knocked on Cauis's study door once more.

I slid the bodice down a little were some clevage was showing. I smiled at my apperance and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked in and sent Cauis a seductive smile.

"Cauis, tesoro can I please have a favor from you?" I whispered in a husky voice.

"Isabella, if this is about going to town I don't want to hear it."

I walked over to his desk and straddled myself in his lap.

"Isabella,"

"Cauis, if you did this one little thing for me," I leaned into his ear and placed his cold hands on my now bare thighs.

"If you did this one little thing, I would give you my... entire... body."

He shivered underneath me and his breath became more labored.

I pulled back to see his eyes black as night.

I leaned in and grazed my lips with his.

"Please?"

"Fine... take Demtri, Jane, and Alec." He growled.

"Thank you." I pecked him on the lips and ran out the room.

"It worked." I told Sulpica as I walked down the hall.

Cauis's P.O.V

"Oh, brother what did Isabella do to you?" Aro joked as I walked into the throne room with no doubt coal eyes.

"She seduce me."

"Oh my, not little Isabella?" Marcus asked.

Since Isabella has been here she was able to take him out of his self pity. Somewhat.

"Shutup both of you." I growled as I sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's P.O.V

I was very thrilled. I'm finally able to go to town. Yet, I have to be babysat like a child. No matter, as long as I get to see the everyday life of Volterra. Yes, very exciting indeed.

"Come Bella, you must wear you're robe." Cauis plead with me.

"I'm not wearing that drab of a robe it has no color."

"Fine, no robe no exploring."

I opened my mouth to protest, but quickly closed it.

"You're a meanie."

"I pefer cold hearted bastard."

"I'm leaving now." I said as I put the robe of 1,000 years on.

"It makes you look sexy amore."

I sighed and went to find Jane until I felt myself aganist a wall.

"No kiss goodbye amore?" He said looking me in the eyes.

I pecked him on the lips and tried to escape when he grip tightened aganist my wrist.

"A real one." Cauis growled.

He smashed his lips aganist my with such force I thought my lips would crumble under the impact.

Once he was done he pulled back and whispered,"Thank you." He pulled away from me and smacked my butt.

I gasped and began to fume at my smiling mate.

"This is really pretty, don't you think Jane."

"Yes, imagine Master Cauis eyes when he sees you in this." She said holding up very frilly lingrie.

"Umm, Jane don't you want me to walk the next day." I said

" Quanto per questo il signor?" Jane asked the man at the counter.

" 325 signora."

" Grazie."

"Come on ladies, these women always eye rape me." Flex said.

"Flex you can lift a fricking eighteen wheeler, yet you're afraid of teenage women."

"Yes, they want my body."

"Well, I'm going to try on this dress. You behave yourself." I told Flex.

I watched as the blood red dress shimmered down my body. It was really pretty.

"My Bella, you're very gorgeous."

I looked back and sneered.

"You."


	10. Author's Note

If you wanna read the naughty chapters you have to go to my profile on wattpad.


	11. Chapter 10

Bella's P.O.V

I stared intently the golden eyes that belonged to a person I thought I could trust with my dearest secrets.

"Alice." I acknowled her presence coldly.

"Bella, I know what you must think."

"Then tell me Alice."

"We left you alone, and we're truely sorry. Jasper is sorry for that incident. Emment misses his Carlise and Esme miss their daughter."

"What about Rosalie?"

"Shes's...we'll she's Rosalie."

I smiled.

"Edward. Does Edward miss me?"

She sighed.

"That's what I came to warn you about. Bella Edward is insane with bloodlust now. He wants you're blood."

"Well, I'm with Cauis now. And he will protect me."

Alice's eyes must've widened to cover her entire face.

"You and Cauis."

"Yes, surely you saw Jane,Demtri,and Alec."

"No, I was in a rush to see you. But why Cauis?" she asked.

"He's my soulmate and I love him."But, her's the enemy Bella-"

"No, he's the love of my life and I'm not asking you to accpect it."

"But,"

"Bella is everything all right?" Jane asked.

"Yes,everything fine I'm coming out now."

"Alice, I'm not ready to come in contact with any of the Cullens including you." I whispered.

That ended the conversation and I stormed out the dressing room.

I laid on the couch across from Chauis study and watched him work.

His plantium blonde hair sparkled from the sun that seeped through the drawn drapes.

I studied his features. They were smooth even though he was deep in concentration.

I didn't want to keep the ecounter with Alice

"Cauis." I whispered.

He head snapped up to the direction I was in.

"I saw Alice today."

"The Cullen girl what business did she have with you mi amore?" He growled.

"She wanted to warn me...about Edward."

"Edward? What does that bastard want?"

"He wants me...my blood."

Cauis eyes met mine.

His eyes were black as night no red in sight.

He was infront of me in a heartbeat.

I sat up as he knelt between my legs.

"My Isabella I will never let harm come to you, my queen." I smiled and his comment and ran my hands through his hair.

He sighed and lift himself and me up.

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

He snuggled himself into my neck and began planting small kisses.

"Cauis."

"Mmmm?"

"Can we, can we concieve children in you're state?"

He pulled back and looked me in my eyes

"Isabella, that's never been done in our world." He said bewild.

I straddled his lap and held his face between my hands.

"We can try can't we?"

"Oh yes, starting now."

He flipped me over which caused me to let out a sequeal.


	12. Chapter 11

_"Bella...Bella...Bella...Bella love."_

_I opened my eyes and saw the love of my life._

_"Cauis, last night was amazing."_

_I touched Cauis's face,but it was morphed into Edward's._

_"Where's Cauis!? What did you do to him?"_

_"You don't want him Bella, you want me. Just me and I...I want you're blood."_

_Edward ducked down to the crook of my neck and bit hard._

_I thrashed and tried to push him off of me with no avail._

_I then became groggy and soon began to blackout._

_"Aww is the little bitch sleepily." I moved my droopy eyes moved to see Athendora._

_She bent down and gave Edward an open french kiss and shared my blood._

_I blacked out to an evil cackle._

Cauis P.O.V

I was watching my sweet Isabella sleep peaceful when she began to moan, I picked up what she was mumbling,"Cauis." I smiled then it quick it faulted when she said,"Edward no,please not me"

"Isabella! Please amore wake up, please!" I said as I began lightly shake her awake.

She fluttered her eyes and I was relieved to see her brown irises.

"Oh, Cauis I had a nightmare it was horrible, just terrible." She said throwing her arms around me.

"Isabella, what was it about?" I asked.

It pained me dearly to see my beloved in so much pain.

"It was Athendora and Edward. Edward was, he was sucking the blood from my system he sucked me dry. It felt so real,so real." She whispered.

I mummered loving words to her as I stroked her hair.

An hour later she finally went to sleep and I went to the throne room for a trial.

"Jane, watch Isabella, and do it right or it's you're head."

She nodded and walked to Isabella's and I room.

I walked to the throne feeling colder than usual.

When I got to the throne room I sat in my throne and had a tight lip expression.

"What's wrong dear brother?" Aro asked.

"It's Isabella, she's having nightmares about Athendora and the Cullen boy."

Aro cocked his eyebrow.

"Is this the first time?"

"Yes, it is."

"Maybe, we should get Carlisle-"

"I want none of the Cullens near her."

"But, Cauis Isabella may need some mental-"

I shot Aro a glare.

"Are you calling my mate crazy?"

"No, brother simply saying all of these events, like her kiddnapping could have been tramatic."

I sighed and slumped in my seat.

"Fine, but just Carlise."

"Very good, I shall call Carlise."

Aro's P.O.V

I didn't know how my old friend, Carlise is going to react once he hears the news about Cauis and Isabella. He can't do anything really, the faiths have spoken. And by the screams in Cauis's wing him and Isabella have mated.

"Hello." A cool voice on the other line answered.

"Irina, how lovely it is to hear from you."

"Aro? May I ask why you're calling."I called for Carlise, I heard his clan is with yours."

"Yes, he is. My I ask why."

I was growing impatient of her questions.

"Just put Carlise on the phone."

"Yes, okay I will get him."

A minute later Carlise was on the phone.

"Aro, my old friend what a surprise. May I ask what you need?"

"My Carlise right to the point. Haha, well I'm calling about Isabella."

I heard Carlise gasp.

"What about Bella."

"Nothing really, she's part of the Volturi. She's Cauis mate."

"Cauis's mate? You're joking. He hasn't hurt her has he?"

"No, quite the contray, he treats her like a queen; which she is."

"And why are you calling?"

"Isabella have been having vivid awful dreams and I wonder if you could tell her what's the matter."

"Don't you have human doctors in Volterra?"

"Yes, but with over sixty pairs of red eyes wouldn't a human be scared out of their mind."

"I suppose, can I bring my clan."

"No, Cauis said the only way you can come is alone."

"Oh, I see. When do you except me?"

"Friday, at the least."

Bella's P.O.V

"Miss Isabella would you like some more Alfredo?" Ginna asked.

"Yes,...mmm please."

I was scarfing down food like there was no tommrrow.

Suddnely, I had this urge to vomit.

I rushed over to the kitchen sink and let the three plates off Alfredo hurl out my mouth.

I felt cool hands on my neck and the small of my back.

"Let it out my love." Cauis cooned.

Once I was done Cauis carried me to our room and laid me on the bed.

"What has you're stomach upset my love?" he asked as he ran a cool hand over my stomach and stop.

"I think it was all that pasta, but I've been feeling woozy this last couple of days-" I stopped once I saw Cauis's eyes were still on my abodmen.

"Cauis,Cauis!"

He didn't say anything.

"Aro,Marcus." I yelled.

The two men I now see as brothers were by the bed.

"Brother, Cauis?" Aro asked.

Well, he was talking Marcus laid a hand on my stomach.

"Oh Dear God." Marcus whisperd


End file.
